


Hitting The Mark

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Language, One-Shot, Requested Story, Smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A trip to the gun range has Steve wanting more than just target practice.Tumblr Request.





	Hitting The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little story was a request made on Tumblr.  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

Isabella was standing in the laundry room of Steve’s house, the house they were sharing while hers was fumigated, waiting for the machine to start its cycle. Even though her body was there, her mind definitely wasn’t. She kept thinking back to earlier that morning and how much it had turned her on.

Steve had invited her to go to the gun range and shoot a few rounds. She happily accepted, considering it had been a while since the last time she shot a gun. They met out front by his truck and, right off the bat, Isabella knew it would take everything in her to stay focused on what they were going to do.

Steve stepped into his truck and made his way towards the range, wearing his signature cargo pants and a tight t-shirt, that left little to the imagination. She had to put herself in check, for her body was starting to give her clear signs that, if given the chance, she would rip that shirt off his body without second guessing her decision.

The entire time they were at the range, Isabella couldn’t peel her eyes away from him. She saw how he furrowed his brow in concentration, how his lips would twist when he hit his target right where he wanted or how his arms would flex when he would take his position to shot. All of this was making Isabella’s imagination run wild and she wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to let that happen, after all they were roommates. Temporarily, sure, but still roommates.

The more time they spent together, the hotter she was getting. When he held her from behind, to help her correct her stance before shooting, she almost lost it. Involuntarily, her body moved, lightly pressing her ass against his cock. She felt her body freeze in place for a few seconds, her eyes closed shut, expecting him to move away, but instead he pressed himself against her, his erection a clear indication that he wanted it as much as she did.

Eventually they made their way back home and went their separate ways, Steve to the backyard and her to the laundry room, where she was still standing, trying to get out of her mind images of the two of them fucking like rabbits. She could feel herself drenched from desire and she knew she would have to take care of it, if she stood any chance of having a somewhat normal day.

It took her completely by surprise when, all of a sudden, she felt Steve’s hands grabbing her waist and turning her to him. When she was face-to-face with him, she didn’t have the time to ask him anything. His lips were on hers as soon as she looked up to him, kissing her with a hunger and passion that told her just how much he wanted her.

She kissed him back and felt him grabbing her legs and placing her on top of the washing machine, pulling her closer to him. Isabella could feel how turned on he was, his erection pressed against her, twitching as she started rubbing herself on him. She heard him growl her name and that made her shiver.

Steve placed a hand under her and quickly pulled her underwear out, gently placing her back on the washing machine. Feeling the vibration of the washing machine directly in her entrance made her moan in pleasure. Looking back at Steve, she saw a hint of mischief in his eyes.

He pressed his hand against her chest, making her lean against the wall behind her, leaving her entrance completely open for him. She saw the smirk on his face as he knelt down and pulled her closer to the edge. He placed one finger over her mount, rubbing small circles on it, making her moan his name.

Isabella wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside of her; she wanted to feel him thrusting in and out of her, making her scream and moan his name, hearing him doing the same. She begged him to fuck her, telling him that she needed him, but he just smiled.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue licking her entrance from top to bottom, sticking it inside of her as fast and as deep as he could. She also felt him taking two fingers and starting to work on her ass. She knew then what was in store for her and she couldn’t wait. She felt herself come and told him so. Steve just increased the speed of his tongue and fingers until she screamed his name and her juices were dripping from his chin.

He got up and, after what felt like forever, pulled his cock out from his pants and boxers and placed himself at her entrance. Sliding it up and down, he was definitely teasing her, but before she could complain, he pushed himself inside of her and stopped, giving her time to adjust.

He was a lot bigger than Isabella had thought, but she didn’t mind, at all. Steve started thrusting inside of her, hitting her core with each stroke, making her moan his name. Isabella heard him moan her name, at the same time she was moaning his, when she felt her insides cramp around his cock, letting him know she was coming.

Isabella begged him to come with her, she wanted to feel him fill her up, not caring of what the consequences might be. She could tell that he wanted that as well, and as badly as she did, if the way he speeded up was any indication. Steve took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t come just yet.

Placing one of her breasts in his mouth, he started sucking and nibbling its nipple, all the while still thrusting in and out as hard as he could. Isabella screamed his name with each stroke and with each bite he would take, not only of her nipple but of her breast as well. She could feel his cock twitch inside of her with each scream of pleasure and she loved the sensation.

She came once more before Steve pulled his cock out and grabbed her by her waist, placing her on her feet. He kissed her neck, leaving a hickey behind, marking her as his. Isabella felt him turn her around and heard him telling her to bend down in her ear. She did as she was told and before she knew it, she had his cock sliding in her ass, slowly to give her time to adjust.

After a little while, he was completely inside of her and he started thrusting again, only this time he was decided in doing what she had been begging him. He started slow, but as time went by and with her begging him to come inside of her and with her, he was having a hard time holding back.

Steve felt her come once more, her screams of his name filling the small laundry room and his ears like music, sweet music. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer. He whispered in Isabella’s ear to come with him and she barely had time to answer.

She felt him thrusting inside of her as fast and as hard as he could, without hurting her. Isabella felt the grip his hands had on her hips, making her moan even more. She heard Steve say he was close, but then again so was she. With a few hard thrust, she came. Isabella felt Steve’s cum fill her ass, as a “Fuck!” left his lips when he was done.

They stood like that for a while, both trying to catch their breath before moving. Steve was the first to move, pulling himself out of her. He whispered to her to not move and that he would be right back. She saw him leave the room and returning shortly after with a wet cloth in his hand.

After Steve cleaned her up, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, while asking her if she was okay. She told him she was and let him lead her to the living room, where they sat on the couch, just regaining their strengths. They sat in each other’s arms for what felt like forever, Isabella not wanting to leave his embrace.

“Now what? Where do we go from here?”, she thought. But before she could voice her questions, Steve placed one hand on her face, making her look up at him, and kissed her deeply, his way to let her know that this wasn’t just a spur of the moment kind of thing, no, it meant a lot more than that to him. And she was more than willing to figure it out with him.


End file.
